Running
by iitskiim
Summary: Bella's parents are killed by a vampire but she gets away. Edward finds her in the woods. the cullens are vamps. bella human.
1. Chapter 1: Run

**This is my new story. I hope you like it, I have writers block on my other one ): which sucks because I really like that one. But here is this one. **

**It might seem like it goes really fast but this story is about how Bella deals with the situation. Not about how it happened. I really hope you enjoy this (: **

**This chapter is in Bella's pov (: **

**Chapter 1: Run.**

I didn't know what I was running from. I just knew it was fast and it was after me. I didn't dare look back. I kept running as fast as I could. I tripped over a stump and cut my knee. I stopped just enough to look down at my bleeding knee. When I looked up anything the thing I was running from was right in front of me.

"Isabella, dear, you can't run from me." He said. He wasn't human. I blinked and he was right in front of me.

"Leave her alone." I heard another voice said. Then I heard it all again, the growling and the loud noises. I started shaking uncontrollably. The as quickly as it started, it stopped. I looked up to see a pale guy around my age. He was probably just as pale as the thing I was running from. That's when I realized that thing I was running from and this guy were the same.

"G-g-get away from me." I said, my voice shaking as well as the rest of my body.

"It's okay. I'm not gunna hurt you. I promise." This thing said.

"H-how do I know?" I said my voice breaking again. I couldn't let this thing get close to me. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I knew it was dangerous.

"I promise. Come on, I think that cut might need stitches. My dad's a doctor. He can help you then take you home." The thing said. I could tell he wasn't breathing. I let out a slow shaky breath.

"I don't have a home anymore." I said as I began to cry.

The creature didn't move.

"That monster killed my parents. I know you're just like him. I know you're not human." I said, still crying. We just stood there a little longer. I sank down on the ground and began to sob even harder. I cried because I would never see my parents again, I cried because I was scared, and I cried because my knee throbbed. I don't know how long I stayed the crying for. I felt the creature pick me up and put me on his back and we began to run. He ran so fast that only closed my eyes from a short time before we stopped and he sat me back down on the ground.

I looked all around me. We were a mansion in the middle of the woods. The mansion was 3 stories tall and it was white. I could tell from the outside that there was a glass wall that ran the length of the house. I also knew nobody would hear me scream.

"This is where we live." The creature said. I was still shaking, though I didn't know if it was from the cold or because I was scared.

"How many of you are there?" I asked. I was scared of his answer. I didn't know how to protect myself from them.

"Seven, counting myself. My name is Edward by the way." The creature, Edward, said.

"I'm Bella." I said simply as he opened the door. I took in the house. It was more beautiful on the inside.

"Carlisle, I need your help." Edward said in normal tone. Before we even got to the big black leather couch a man appeared. He looked young to be a dad.

"She fell while running from something and cut her knee…and she knows." Edward said. I looked between them, and then Edward ran out the door.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle, what your name?" Carlisle said very gently.

"Bella, Edward said I might need stitches." I said, still shaking.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Looks that way, let's go to my office."

I stood up and followed him down a hallway.

He opened a door on the right and we walked into a study. I sat down on the couch. It looked just like the one in the living room but smaller.

Carlisle got out the stuff he needed and began to stitch up my knee.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened, and everything you know." Carlisle said.

So I began to tell him.

"The day began like any other. I woke up and went to school. The day was fairly normal but I felt like something bad was gunna happen. When I got home, the front door was open and both of my parent's cars were in the driveway. That wasn't normal at all. I walked into the house slowly and that's when I heard it. I heard screams and growling. Then I saw it. He was pale and had red eyes. The sunlight was hitting him and he was sparkling. I knew then that he already killed my parents. He didn't ever see me but I knew he had heard me. I ran back outside and got in my truck and drove until I ran out of gas. He was right behind me the whole time. I jumped out of my truck and ran into the woods. I was only running for about ten minutes before I fell and Edward saved me." I was crying again as I finished my story.

Carlisle was just looking at me now. His eyes were a gold instead of Edwards black ones earlier.

"Where did you come from?" He asked me.

"Arizona." I said simply. I was too tired to talk anymore.

"Bella, why don't I show you to Edward's room so you can take a nap. He went out for a little while and I know he won't mind, and when you come down I promise we will explain everything to you, you will be able to meet the rest of the family. Oh and one more thing, you are very safe here. No one is gunna be able to get to you." Carlisle said as we walked up the stairs.

We walked all the way up and to the top and he stopped and opened the door on the left.

"See you in a little while." He said then closed the door as he left. I didn't even take in the room before I fell on the bed and went right to sleep. I sat up screaming. I looked around and didn't know where I was.

"Bella, shhhh, it's okay. I promise." I heard a voice say. It was the same voice that saved me from the woods.

"Edward?" I asked as I looked around, until my eyes landed on him.

"Yes it's me. Are you ready to go down stairs?" Edward asked. I nodded my head.

When we got down stairs and to the living room I saw all of them.

There was a big guy next to a model looking girl. Then there was a small girl with spiky hair sitting next to a guy who looked like he was in pain. Sitting next to Carlisle was a pretty woman who looked even younger than him.

"Bella come sit." Carlisle said. I did as I was told. Edward sat next to me.

"Now Bella, what we are gunna tell you, might scare you, and if it scares you to bad then I will take you to the local orphanage, but you are more than welcome to stay here and live with us." Carlisle said. I could tell he was the one in charge.

"Okay." I said as I nodded.

"Bella, we are vampires. The man you were running from was a vampire too." Carlisle said. I just sat there looking at him, while it processed. It made sense.

"What do you eat?" I asked and everybody chuckled lightly. I didn't think this was funny.

"We hunt overpopulated animals." The big guy said.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Okay, let me introduce everybody. The big guy is Emmett, he looks scary but he just a big softy at heart. The blonde sitting next to him is Rosalie, they are married. Then the short girl is Alice and next to her is Jasper, they are also married, then the lovely beautiful woman is Esme. She is my wife." Carlisle said. They all waved at me and I gave a small smile.

"How did Edward find me?" I asked. I was curious now as to how he did.

"Well, I can see the future, I was you running and falling in the woods and Edward was out hunting when he found you." Alice said. It still didn't make sense has to how he knew I was out there.

"I can read minds, and Alice let me know through hers. Expect I can't read yours." Edward said.

"I knew I was a freak." I mumbled. They all just looked at me.

"Bella, we tell you that we are vampires and you think you're the freak?" Rosalie asked me.

"Well, yes." Was all I said. They just laughed.

"Now Bella, we want to ask you something now." Esme said.

"Okay, go for it." I said, nothing would surprise me now.

"Well, while you were taking a nap we took a vote and we would like to know if you want to live here with us." Carlisle said.

I thought this over in my head. I didn't have any family I didn't think anyone would miss me. Even though I was scared outta my mind I knew I would be safe here.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

**Alright (: hi everybody. Thanks so much for the story alerts and things (: I really made me smile. **

**Has anyone been watching the Teen Wolf show on MTV. **

**I think its my new fav show (: its kinda creepy though. **

**So anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope yall like it. **

**Oh and tell me what I can I do make this better. **

**But no flames, because then we will have to fight…just kidding. But really. No flames! **

**So here is chapter 2. Oh and if you think its going fast its because I already know were this is going and its got to be that way. **

**Oh and remember that this isn't about the attack. Its about how bella deals with living with the cullens. **

**Chapter 2: Shopping.**

"Okay, so Bella, since we have school tomorrow I was thinking that we need to go shopping." Alice said as she bounced into Edward's room.

Edward and I have been sharing a room for the last few days, because the guest room was being redone. Edward and I have gotten close, well as close as I could to a vampire. I was still scared of them but so they haven't done anything to hurt me. The Cullen's all have been very sweet to me.

"Alice I hate shopping." I told the bubbly girl. I really did, but i have been wearing Edwards's clothes for the last couple of days.

"Okay fine, only if Edward goes." I said. I felt safer with Edward then I ever had with anyone in my whole life. I couldn't let him know that though.

"Belllaaa." Edward whined. I just smiled sweetly at him and followed Alice down stairs.

"Alice, if y'all are vampires why do y'all have to go to school?" I asked her.

"So people don't get curious, Bella, no one knows about us expect for you, and other vampires. It's a major secret." Ali said. That made sense.

"Edward come on." I said in a normal tone. I knew he could hear me. A half of second later he was standing by my side.

"Hi." I said as I giggled.

"Hello." Edward said as he smiled a crooked smile, that I already loved.

"Ready?" Alice said, she was practically jumping up and down.

"Yes." Edward and I said at the same time.

***(&*&&^&^^%(**

Once we were at the mall, I got nervous. I haven't been around other people expect the Cullen's for over 3 days. There was really no need to get out.

"Bella, it's okay." Edward whispered in my ear. I relaxed a little.

"I don't think I can do this. What if something happens?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Edward said, and I believed him.

We got out of Alice's bright yellow porches. I looked around making sure it was safe. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Edward held out his hand for me and I took it.

"Alright, let's go." Alice said as she started walking to the entrance. Edward and I followed.

**(*&*^&^**

An hour and 20 bags later we were at the food court. I learned that none of the Cullen's ate food unless dared, but the made sure I had food.

"Edward!" I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw a blonde and a brunette girl making their way towards us.

"Ugh." Alice said not so quietly as she rolled her eyes. The strange girls just looked at her, while smiled at them.

"So Edward, who is this?" The blonde said. Edwards hand was on my hurt knee. I felt his hand squeeze my knee.

I grimaced. I think he forgot it was hurt.

"This is Edward's girlfriend." Alice said and I just looked at her. I saw Edward smile then I swear I heard him growl.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Jessica and this is Lauren." The brunette girl said. I just looked at her. I had a bad feeling about them.

"Well, someone had a bowel of unhappy this morning." Lauren said after a minute. I just took ahold of Edwards had that was on my knee.

"Who was that?" I asked Edward and Alice after they walked away.

"Oh, don't worry about those girls, they are just in love with Edward. Oh and sorry about saying that he is your boyfriend I just wanted them to leave." Alice said all in breath.

"Oh it's alright, just when they come after me I hope you plan on protecting me." I told her as we laughed about it.

Another hour and a few bags later we were on our way back to the house.

"Alright, since it looks like you are Edward are bunking together still, we can put all your stuff in his room and closet." Alice said as we got out of the car.

"Will there be enough room? We bought enough to give a whole village, and won't Carlisle and Esme be mad that we bought all of this?" I asked Alice. Edward was already gone into the woods to go for a quick hunt. I knew it was hard on the Cullen's to be around me.

"He will get over it, besides he likes you, I think he likes having you stay in his room." Alice said as she smiled.

"Well what are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked her.

"Bella, listen, we have more than enough money, you won't ever have to worry about it again." Alice said as we got the bags out.

"Are you sure, because I can get a job and pay it all back." I said to her as Esme came outside to help.

"Don't even think about it sweet Bella. Besides we like being to provide for our kids." Esme said as she hugged me. I already loved her and everyone so much.

"Thanks, really for everything." I told her. It was the only thing that I really knew what to say.

***&^&%^%***

After we got everything in mine and Edward's room organized, I got out my pjs and my shampoos to take a shower. Edward was still gone and I was pretty lonely.

In the shower I took an extra-long time. After I was done I wrapped a towel around me and my hair. I dried off and pulled on my clothes. They were Edwards actually. They were black checkered boxer shorts and a plain white tee shirt.

I took the towel off my hair and brushed it out. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror for a long time. I was plain looking and living with Alice and Rose wasn't helping my self-esteem at all. I sighed and turned off the bathroom light and walked to the bed.

I climbed in under the cover and laid there. I heard the door open and close and I sat up prepared to scream.

"Bella, it's just me." I heard a beautiful voice say. It was only Edward.

"Oh, you scared me." I told him as he got on the bed. I laid back down under the cover and he was sitting on top of them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." He told me.

"It's okay." I told him as I turned on my side.

"Edward." I said after a while.

"Yes?" He whispered into the darkness.

"Will…will you hold me?" I asked him. I really just wanted to feel close to him.

He didn't say anything, but he moved and wrapped his arms around me protective way. I fell right asleep.

***&*&&^^(**

The next morning when I woke up Edward arms were still around me. I tried to get out of his grip so I could go take a shower and get ready for school.

"You know, you ask me to hold you then you try to leave." I heard Edward say.

"Edward, I need to get ready." I told him and he let me. As soon as he let go I wanted back in his arms.

"What did you do all night?" I asked him. I knew they didn't sleep and most of the times they watched movies or hunted.

"I held you and watched you sleep." He admitted. I smiled at him, and walked to the bathroom.

After I was dressed in a pink dress with spaghetti straps and little while polka dots, I blew dried my hair, and gave it waves.

I walked back into the room and Edward stared at me.

"Well, do I look okay?" I asked him.

"You look beautiful." He said to me. I reached up and kissed him on the check and left the room.

When I walked into the kitchen Esme had breakfast ready from me.

"Esme, you didn't have to make me breakfast." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"Bella, I wanted too. Besides it makes me feel like a real mother, I mean the other kids don't eat…" She stopped talking as I hugged her again,

"Oh I made your lunch too; I hear that school lunches are not very good." Esme said. This woman was amazing.

"Thank you." I told her.

Rose and Emmett were the first ones down, then it was Alice and Jasper. Edward came down the stairs last.

I had the biggest crush on him already.

"Okay so, let's take all the cars today." Rose said as she got her purse off the counter.

"Good idea, Jazz and I want to go the movies after school and I know you and Em are going hunting tonight." Alice said as she got her purse too.

"Just be careful kids." Carlisle said as he came down and kissed all the girls on the cheek and Esme on the lips.

"Oh and Bella, can you come down to the hospital this afternoon and we can take another look at your knee." Carlisle said to me. I shuttered. I hated hospitals.

"We will be there." Edward said for me and I just looked at him.

"Well we must get going." I said as I walked towards the door. Edward beat me too it and opened it for me.

The others were already gone. Once we got in the Volvo, I realized how nervous I was.

"Bells, what's wrong." Edward said as he reached for my hand. He knew that he calmed me down.

"I'm just nervous." I told him as he laced our fingers.

"It's okay; I made sure we had all the same classes." Edward said as we pulled into the school parking lot. He parked right in between Alice and Rose.

"Alright." I told him as we got out. He took my bag from me and carried it.

I could feel everybody staring at us.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3: Mike Newton

**Hi everyone sorry I didn't post this sooner. be looking for chapter 4 right after I post this one (: **

**Its short but the next one will be longer. **

**Hope ya like it. **

**Oh and yes, the characters say yall. Im from texas and it sounds normal to me. other words just sound weird.**

**Chapter 3: Mike Newton**

**Epov (: **

By lunch time I could tell that Bella had relaxed a little. I stayed by her side for most of the time, and made sure she was okay.

_Ugh I can't that believe Edward is dating her. _I heard Lauren think to herself. I wanted kill her. There was nothing wrong with Bella. I wasn't dating her…yet. So far she seemed perfect to me.

_Why is that new girl sitting with the Cullen's? She should be sitting with me. _I heard Mike Newton think. I never would let Bella sit by the low life.

_Edward you look so tense, I think your scaring Bella. _I heard Rose say in her head. I looked down at Bella and saw Rose was right. She did look frighten.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, sometimes the things I heard inside peoples head make me upset." I told her. I touched her hand lightly and smiled at her.

"Incoming." Emmett said quietly

Bella and I both looked up and saw Mike Newton walking towards our table.

"Hi, I see that you're new. I'm Mike." Mike said as checked Bella out.

_Dang she's hotter up close. _Mike said in his head. I grabbed Bella's hand and laced our fingers. Mike stared at our hands.

"I'm Bella." Bella said timidly. I could tell she wanted him to go away.

"Sorry, Mike. We are going to class now." I said as I helped Bella up and we walked away.

_Bad move for Cullen. Bella is going to be mine now. _ I heard him say in his head. I put my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close.

"Edward, you're hurting me." Bella said as she tried to loosen my arm from around her.

"Sorry Bells, I just don't like that guy." I told her honestly. We were at our classroom by then.

"Me either, he gave me the creeps. Don't leave me alone with him." Bella told me.

"Trust me, I won't." I told her as we took a seat at our desk.

I was trying to act like I was paying attention to the teacher when Alice's voice got my attention.

_Edward, Mike decided something. Something bad. _Alice told me in her head. I watched Alice's vision through her thoughts. It was Mike getting Bella alone and doing the unthinkable.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked me quietly. How was I spouse to tell her what I just saw.

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes.

***(&*&^&%**

**(Sorry this part didn't post sooner)**

**BPOV **

Later that night, Edward told me what Alice saw. I was even more scared now. I didn't know why all this stuff kept happening.

The phone rang and since I was right beside I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

It was quiet for a long time then I hear breathing. I slammed down the phone. Alice was sitting next to be and have a vision.

"Bella, that was mike." Alice said.


	4. Chapter 4: Dun Dun Dun

**Hi y'all (: well here is chapter four. Its got lotsa drama! **

**Lol **

**Hope you like it. **

**Oh and thanks so much for putting my story on your alerts it makes me veryyy happy. **

**Oh please review (: **

**It makes me want to write more. **

**(: **

**Chapter four: dun dun dun**

A couple of days after the phone call I made sure I was never alone at school, or anywhere really. I was a nervous wreck and Jazz was doing his best to calm me down.

"Jazzy I'm sorry. I'm just scared." I told him one say while we were about to watch a movie in the living. Everybody was cuddled up. Jazz and Alice were lying on the floor. Rose and Em were on the love seat, and Edward was lying behind me on the couch. I didn't know what was going on with me and him. But I liked it a lot. I liked him a lot.

"Bells, it's okay, just know we aren't gunna let anything happen to you." Jazz said to me. I smiled even though he couldn't see me.

We had the house to ourselves because Carlisle and Esme were out hunting all weekend.

"Guys be quiet!" Alice said as she turned off the light and started the movie.

About half way through the movie I got bored with it and got and went upstairs. Edward followed me.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked as he got on the bed with me.

"I'm just tired." I told him hoping that he believed me.

"You're a horrible liar." He said as he got under the covers. "Now tell me, what's going on with you."

I decided to just get it all out in the open.

"Edward, what are we doing? I mean, your always holding my hand and things like that and it makes me so dang confused. And i-" I was cut by Edward kissing me.

After about a minute I pulled back for air.

"Bella, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Edward asked me. I just looked at him, and before I could say anything Alice busted through the door.

"AWWW! Y'all are so dang cute! Come on Bells we need to go shopping." Alice said as she began pulling me out the room and down the stairs.

"Ali, you're pulling my arm out!" I told her as I heard Edward laughing.

"Oh don't be a baby." Alice said as she grabbed her purse and keys off the counter.

Once we were inside her bright yellow car, i let out a giggle.

"What?" Alice said as she smiled at me.

"I'm just so happy. I mean I've liked Edward for long time and he makes me feel so safe, and I'm just happy that he could like me back." I told her. I knew Alice would keep my secret. She was quickly becoming my best friend.

"Bells, Edward likes you. A lot. Trust me." She said with a wink.

I just smiled at her.

***&(*&^&%^&%**

Once we were at the mall, Alice took me in one to the stores she swore by. It was big fancy store and everything was really expensive. **(think Dillard's, or the buckle but more fancy.) **

"Bells, look at this dress." Alice said as she held up a dress. It was a deep blue and short. I loved it.

I tried it on and it was a perfect fit. We bought and shoes to match. I hoped that Edward liked it.

"Alright, let's go look at make-up." Alice said as we made our way to a make-up store.

A couple of hours later Alice and I were making our way to the parking. I thought I saw something weird but I just blew it off.

We continued walking to the car, a car from a parking space in front of me began to back out, I tried to run to get past it, but I didn't make it.

It kept getting closer and closer to me. I let out a scream as it hit me and everything went black.

**(*^&^%^%^%**

**EPOV**

Emmett, Rose, Jazz and I were out hunting when I got the call.

"Edward! Its Bella! Something happen. I tried to stop it but I couldn't Edward I'm so sorry." Alice said before I could even say hello.

I froze. The others were around me in a second.

"Alice, what happened?" I said my voice shaking.

"We were walking to the car and someone hit Bella. Edward I tried to stopped it. Even in vampire speed. We are at the hospital." Alice told me. My mind was going a million miles a minute.

"Alright." I said and hung up. I didn't have to say anything to my siblings. They heard it.

I didn't say good-bye or anything as I ran vampire speed to the house to get my car. I drove faster than I ever had.

Once I got to the hospital I saw Alice waiting for me. One look at her face and I couldn't be upset with her.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is in surgery. Carlisle was on call in I brought her in. I didn't called 911 because I could of got her hear faster." Alice said all in one breathe.

"Ali, it's okay. I know you did all you could consider where you were at. I'm not upset with you. Did you see who hit her?" I said to my little sister. I felt bad for her.

"No, they just drove away." She said.

Just then Carlisle came out of the OR.

"She broke some ribs, and her knee cap was shattered. We want to keep her here over night. She is going to have to wear a long cast on her leg and we set and wrapped her ribs. When she wakes up we she is gunna be in pain. The reason she only has to stay one night because she lives with us and we will be able to take care of her. if it was anybody else they would have to stay longer. Bella is being moved to her room now if you want to see her. I'll go call the others." Carlisle said to us.

After we got Bella's room number we were on our way.

Once inside her room, I at in the chair beside her bed and took her hand.

I didn't know how anyone could hurt my angel. I made me so angry. I wanted to kill who ever hurt her.

I don't know how long I sat there alone with her. Alice left to give me some privacy.

"Ed-d-ward?" I hear Bella whisper.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm right here." I told her as I kissed her hand.

"I saw who it was." Bella said more clearly this time.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Mike."


	5. an

Hi yall!

Im sorry I havnt updated in a while. Im in the process of moving in with my boyfriend so it been crazy. I promise to update soon.

Don't give up on me.

(:

Love kim(:


	6. Chapter 6: Charges

**Hi yall. Thanks for not giving up. Here is chapter 5. **

**(: **

**Chapter 5: Charges**

I knew mike was the one who had hurt me. I knew that I have seen that car before. But what I didn't know who was in the car with him.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you sure?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head and began to cry.

"Bells, what's wrong? Please don't cry." Edward said as he sat down beside me and wiped away my tears.

"I just don't know why all this stuff keeps happening to me, what did I deserve to have all this happen? First my parents, then those girls, and now this." I cried even harder. I didn't know how he understood me, but he somehow did. I guess it was one of those vampire things.

"Bells, I don't know, but I do know it brought me you." Edward said as he continued to wipe away my tears.

"Oh, Edward." I said as tried to move closer to him, but couldn't.

"Edward, it hurts." I said as I cried even harder.

"Bells, you shattered your knee cap and broken so ribs. Do you want me to call Carlisle?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head yes.

Edward took out his cell and dialed Carlisle number. A few minutes later Carlisle, Esme and the others were all there.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry I let this happen. I should have been paying attention better. I love you, please forgive me." Alice said. I was pretty sure if she could cry she would.

"Ali, I love you, and you wouldn't have been able to stop it." I told her. I put my arms out so I could give her a hug.

"Bella, I swear, Em and I want to kill this kid." Rose said to me. Rose was always nice to me, but I knew I would never want to anger her. She could be quiet scary.

"Yeah, Bella, you're my little sister now. That kid is gunna pay." Emmett said. To me, he was just goofy Emmett, but to other people he was freighting.

"Bella, we all love you so much. We are gunna keep you away from him." Jazz said as he gave me hug. I knew how hard it was for him to be that close to me.

"Bella, how are you feeling dear?" Esme asked me.

"I hurt, a lot. Everywhere." I told her.

Carlisle checked my I.V. bag.

"Do you want some meds to make you sleep and take away the pain?" Carlisle asked me.

I didn't say anything but I nodded my head yes and closed my eyes. I heard a few beeps but then I was asleep.

***&*&&^&%**

**Epov**

After Bella was good and asleep we held a family meeting in her room.

"I think we should show that stupid little boy pain for hurting her." Emmett said. I knew that if Esme wasn't around he would say harsher words. I knew what his real thoughts.

"I think we should let Bella know that she needs to press charges. I know we would all love to kill this guy but I think it's in Bella's best interest if the police got involved." Carlisle said.

I knew he was right but the monster in me wanted to rip Mike Newton to shreds. I know the others did too. Carlisle was thinking rationally. We couldn't hurt Mike without everybody knowing what we were.

"Edward why don't you go for a quick hunt with Em and Jazzy, Esme, Alice and Rose can stay with Bella. I got some more patients." Carlisle said out loud.

In his head I heard his true thoughts.

_It will be good for you to clear your head son. I know you love her and don't want to leave her. But it will be good for you. _

I sighed and agreed.

Pretty soon we were on our way to the woods by the hospital.

"Edward, are you okay? I can feel your emotions are everywhere." Jasper said to me once we each had our fill.

"Yeah, I mean no. I just love her. I hate being away from her. And I want to kill Mike. I don't know how I'm going to be able to go to school and face him. Or how Bella will. I just wish I could trade places with her. It would be the same for you and Em if it was Rosie or Ali in that bed." I said.

"I know Edward, are you ready to get back to her?" Emmett asked me.

I didn't say anything but run back towards my Bella.

**(*&*^&&%**

Once we were back to the hospital and I had Bella's hand in mine. I felt better…kind. The love of my life was still in that bed and was all doped up on the drugs Carlisle gave her.

"Edward?" Bella whispered as I felt her hand tighten around mine.

"Yes, babydoll. I'm right here." I said as I kissed the back of her hand.

"It still hurts." She said as she opened her eyes slowly. It was in that moment I wish she could be stone like I was.

"Alice feels so bad." She said. I knew my sister did. It was painful to be around her.

"I know…Bella we had an idea." I said hoping she would understand.

"Bella, we want you to press charges." I told her. She nodded her head.

"I thought I should too." Bella said as she looked at me.

I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

I loved her with my whole entire being, I didn't know what I do if I ever lost her. 


End file.
